


【岩及】Marriage

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※2019及川徹生賀※OOC、過去捏造、政治不正確





	【岩及】Marriage

風越過窗檯，輕柔地親吻及川徹的面頰，淺褐色的髮絲在風的吹拂下擺動著。

他的睫毛微微震動，睜開眼發現自己站在一間教室裡。牆上黏貼著一幅幅的蠟筆圖畫，粗糙幼稚的筆觸與天馬行空的想像，帶著滿滿的童趣味讓人忍俊不禁。

他雙腳赤裸地踏在木頭地板上，儘管已經被使用多年，地板上有許多的細小的痕跡，它仍被細心的保養，每天的消毒清潔與每週不可缺少的上漆打亮，現在依然健在服役中。

空氣中飄著戶外的青草味，室內擺著數張的大桌子與成數矮小的椅子，桌邊卻沒有任何人。所有的小朋友集中在教室前方的地板上，圍繞著老師進行著什麼活動。那位老師手上拿著的紙板，上頭寫著大大的「結婚」二字。

人物、空間以及時間……所有的一切看起來份外眼熟，及川卻抓不到這份模模糊糊的既視感從何而來。

「有人知道結婚是什麼嗎？」帶著甜美笑容的老師這麼問道，小朋友們紛紛地說出自己的想法。

「結婚，就像爸爸媽媽一樣永遠生活在一起！」

「永遠在一起？」

「我知道，就是不會分開的意思！」

「我想和我的熊熊永遠一起。」

「要跟人啦，笨蛋！」

「老師，你看健太亂罵人。」

「不可以吵架哦！」老師摸摸向自己告狀的女孩的頭髮，轉頭輕聲但堅定地糾正做錯事的男孩，「健太，笨蛋不是好的意思，不可以用來稱呼人。」

「……好嘛。」

「你要跟娜娜說什麼？」

「對、對不起。」

「會道歉的健太一級棒！」

「永遠都在一起，一定要找一個喜歡的人。」

「就像爸爸對媽媽，他們每天早上出門都會親親。」

「喜歡……？」

「──奈津子老師。」

「我要跟小一結婚，因為我最喜歡他了！」

及川猛然驚醒，尖叫聲卡在喉間，濕透了的瀏海黏在額前。他強迫自己深呼吸，放鬆繃緊的肺部，在喘息中默默收回自己朝著天花板伸出的手，蓋在眼皮上──他以為自己已經忘記了，但曾經發生過的事情豈是如此簡單就能遺忘得了。

他清楚記得說出那句話後，老師的眉頭扭成麻花辮，總是掛在臉上的笑容突然消失不見，語氣慎重地告訴他結婚只有男生和女生之間才可以。他捏緊的拳頭，指節泛白，指甲陷入掌肉中。結婚不是只要喜歡對方就足夠，性別是無法跨越的障礙，因為兩個男人根本無法結婚。

「小徹，起床囉！今天可是哥哥的重要日子呢，可別遲到了。」

母親的聲音伴隨著敲門聲，遠遠地傳了過來。

及川提聲應了聲好，走進浴室，看到鏡子裡的自己，亂糟糟的頭髮下的眼睛帶著一圈紅。

高台上的長桌坐不了太多人，及川徹和姊姊還有爺爺奶奶坐在下面的圓桌和女方其餘的家人坐成一桌。

現在是他們倆上司的致詞時間，哥哥與嫂嫂是同一個部門的同事。雖然公司有著禁止辦公室戀情的不成文規定，一旦結婚了就能得到所有人的認可，豈不怪哉。

無趣的講稿與不著邊際的笑點提不起及川的一點興趣，他左飄右移的目光最後落在了不遠處的男方親友桌。光是看到那個人從椅背上冒出刺刺的頭髮，就使及川心情愉快，他摩娑著掌心，彷彿回味著那有點扎手的觸感，不由自主地露出微笑──這是及川徹今天第一個發自內心的微笑。

雪白的婚紗、祝福的話語、鮮花的香氣、歡愉的氣氛……會場裡的一切再再都刺激著及川的神經，早晨夢境中殘留的厭惡讓他忍不住想尖叫。

想知道現在父母知道自己的想法時，會有什麼反應？

他不想再躲躲藏藏，想讓所有人都知道──

「徹，身體不舒服嗎？」姊姊的聲音將及川撈回現實。

及川徹舔了舔唇，看到岩泉一家人正要離場，他改變即將出口的話，「……有一點，我可以先回家嗎？我會和岩泉叔叔跟阿姨一起回去，不用擔心我。」

「你身體不舒服就先回家吧，爸媽那邊我再跟他們說。」

「謝啦！」

及川趕忙蹦下椅子，三步併作兩步，趕忙跟上岩泉一家人的腳步。

及川靜悄悄地跟在岩泉家的後面，只要能看著他，及川的壞心情漸漸退去，只要能跟他在一起，再困難我也不怕。

岩泉突然轉過頭來，眼晴炯炯地盯著及川徹問道：「你怎麼出來了？」

原來想嚇人的及川，反倒被岩泉嚇了一跳。

「你怎麼知道我跟在後面？」他摀著胸口，安撫差點從嘴巴跳出來的心臟。

岩泉手比著旁邊被飯店擦的乾乾淨淨的玻璃，兩人的身影映在上頭一覽無遺。

及川笑了起來，自己完全沒注意到這件事，他的意識全心全意都放在眼前這個人身上。

「現在換你回答我的問題了，你怎麼出來了？」

「我……」單純因為自己不開心就從哥哥婚禮上落跑，要這麼坦蕩蕩地說出來他有點不好意思。

及川摸摸鼻子，鼓起勇氣，打起腹稿，想著怎麼把話說得漂亮一點。

「算了，我也不是不能猜到你的想法。」岩泉對問題的答案沒了興趣，他對及川徹伸出手。

「要走就一起走吧！」

及川握住眼前那隻手，握得手心發熱流汗也捨不得鬆開。

──他想就這麼一輩子和他牽手走下去。

END.

這篇的構想是去年萌萌搞公投時有感而發ㄉ超級政治不正確+超級OOC文  
寫出來的現在，專法已經順利通過了  
感謝在這條路上努力過的所有人

好想看及川跟小岩結婚ㄛ──！！！（定期發病

2019.06.24 思律

ps. 7/20踩著死線丟上FC2，完全忘記要放上AO3XDDDDDD


End file.
